


And if that one could be with you

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Category: Sturm der Liebe (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Family, M/M, Two Fathers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: Als Boris und Tobias ein kleines Mädchen zu sich nehmen, wird Boris schmerzhaft daran erinnert, wie nah Liebe und Verlust einander sind. Mutter, Bruder, Vater, sie alle haben ihn allein gelassen. Kann es dieses Mal wirklich anders sein?





	1. Wo Glück und Angst einander begegnen

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe Leser*innen,
> 
> hier ist unsere Fantasie vielleicht etwas sehr weit in die Zukunft gerauscht, in eine hoffentlich ferne Zeit, in der Boris und Tobias den Fürstenhof zusammen verlassen haben und nun woanders ihr gemeinsames Leben leben. Wir sind gespannt, ob ihr uns auf diesem Weg folgen wollt, wollten euch die Geschichte aber auch nicht länger vorenthalten. Vielleicht gefällt sie euch ja! :)
> 
> Liebe Grüße
> 
> Nachtwölfin & Nachtauge

* * *

 

 

 

„Papa? Du musst vorlesen!“

Boris sah von seinen Unterlagen auf. In der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer stand eine kleine Gestalt im rosa-gemusterten Schlafanzug und hielt ihm auffordernd ein Buch entgegen.

Er lehnte sich lächelnd in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Gebadet?“

Die Kleine nickte.

„Zähne geputzt?“

Wieder ein heftiges Nicken.

„Okay.“ Boris stand auf und hob sie hoch. Sofort schmiegte sich der kleine Kinderkopf an seine Schulter und zwei Ärmchen legten sich um seinen Hals. Er fischte das Buch aus ihrer Hand, während er zum Kinderzimmer hinüber ging. „Schon wieder das Pony-Buch? Nicht mal was anderes?“

Entschiedenes Kopfschütteln.

„Na gut.“ Boris legte seine Tochter ins Bett, deckte sie zu und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, um zum bestimmt hundertsten Mal die Geschichte über das Pony Pitt vorzulesen. Er kannte den Text längst auswendig. Dieses Mal musste er allerdings nur die ersten fünf Seiten lesen, dann war die Kleine bereits eingeschlafen. Ihre Hand lag dennoch besitzergreifend auf seinem Bein, deswegen blieb er noch einen Moment sitzen, betrachtete das gelöste Gesichtchen seiner Tochter und dachte daran, wie sie damals, vor zwei Jahren, das erste Mal vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte.

 

°

 

Er kannte ihren Namen aus den Unterlagen, die ihnen das Jugendamt vorher geschickt hatte: Jule. Auch ein Foto war beigelegt, ein kleines, blasses Gesicht, das von erschrockenen blauen Augen beherrscht wurde. Er kannte auch in groben Zügen ihre Hintergrundgeschichte, die sich wie ein verstörendes Hollywood-Drama anhörte und nicht wie ein Leben, das eine knapp Vierjährige tatsächlich gelebt haben sollte: Vater unbekannt, die Mutter kaum volljährig, drogenabhängig, die sich mit Gelegenheitsprostitution über Wasser hielt und sich schließlich einmal zu häufig von dem falschen Mann zu kriminellen Vergehen überreden ließ. Wie viel Jule von all dem miterlebt hatte, ließ sich im Nachhinein kaum noch feststellen.

Sie hatten sich zwar für eine Pflegschaft beworben, aber nur als eine von vielen Möglichkeiten, und es war auch nicht ihre bevorzugte Option. Boris liebäugelte damals noch mit mit einer Leihmutterschaft im Ausland, er hätte gerne ein Kind mit Tobias‘ dunklen Augen und strahlendem Lachen großgezogen oder auch ein eigenes. Als dann der Brief vom Jugendamt kam und ihnen die Möglichkeit einer Pflegschaft für die kleine Jule eröffnete, war er nicht begeistert gewesen. Natürlich hatte ihn die Geschichte zutiefst getroffen und das Foto im gleichen Maße berührt, doch aus zahllosen Foren und Blogs im Internet kannte er die Erfahrungen, die andere mit Pflegschaften gemacht hatten, mit leiblichen Eltern, die immer am Rande lauerten, mit schwerst traumatisierten Kindern und der ständigen Gefahr, seine Liebe zu investieren, nur um das Kind am Ende doch wieder zu verlieren. Er hatte Angst davor, wollte keine Bindung zu einem Kind aufbauen, dass man ihnen jederzeit wieder wegnehmen konnte, und es war Tobias, der ihn davon überzeugte, dem ganzen eine Chance zu geben. Für seinen Feuerwehrmann war es, allen Unwägbarkeiten zum Trotz, einfach keine Option, nicht zu helfen. Und jetzt war da dieses kleine Mädchen, das schreckliches erlebt hatte und das ihre Hilfe brauchte, und gleichzeitig wollten sie so gerne ein eigenes Kind haben, wie konnten sie da ernsthaft Nein sagen?

Boris ließ sich überzeugen, natürlich ließ er das, Tobias konnte ihn letztlich so gut wie immer überzeugen, insbesondere wenn seine flammende Hilfsbereitschaft in seinen Augen brannte. Er stellte seine Ängste hinten an und richtete seine Energien stattdessen darauf, den Raum, den sie alibimäßig als große Abstellkammer verwendeten, um durch seine Leere nicht ständig daran gemahnt zu werden, was ihnen in ihrem Leben noch fehlte, zu entrümpeln und mit allem zu füllen, von dem er sich vorstellte, das es für ein vierjähriges Mädchen unverzichtbar war. Tobias lachte über den Traum in rosa und weiß, der dort entstand, verlegte aber mit der gleichen Begeisterung Teppich, tapezierte Wände und baute bereitwillig alle Möbel auf, die Boris anschleppte.

Und dann stand Jule plötzlich in der Tür, ein kleines, schüchternes Ding in einem verwaschenen Pulli, das sich kaum traute, hinter der Sozialarbeiterin über die Schwelle zu treten. Boris konnte sich noch sehr genau an den Moment erinnern, in dem das fremde kleine Mädchen von dem Foto zu ihrer Tochter geworden war. Es war nicht der Moment, als er sie zum ersten Mal sah, auch nicht der Moment, als sie, von der Sozialarbeiterin ermuntert, durch die Haustür trat und sich mit unsicheren Augen umsah. Boris hatte sich hilflos gefühlt, seiner sonstigen Eloquenz komplett beraubt, also war es Tobias, der der Sozialarbeiterin die Hand schüttelte, sie hereinbat und ihr einen Kaffee anbot, ehe er vor Jule in die Knie ging.

„Hallo, Jule“, sagte er in einem weichen, sanften Tonfall. „Ich bin Tobias.“ Er reichte dem Mädchen seine Hand und Jule legte ihre eigene kleine Hand hinein und schüttelte sie so ernsthaft, wie sie es zuvor bei der Sozialarbeiterin gesehen hatte.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?“

Jule sah ihn zögernd an.

„Kakao vielleicht? Wir haben nämlich einen Kuchen für dich gebacken. Apfelkuchen. Magst du Apfelkuchen?“

„Mit Sahne?“, fragte Jule kaum hörbar.

„Natürlich mit Sahne. Zu einem ordentlichen Apfelkuchen muss man doch Sahne essen, oder?“ Tobias lächelte und Jule sah ihn an, studierte sein Gesicht, die kleine Stirn gerunzelt, und dann lächelte sie plötzlich auch und alle Spuren des Misstrauens verschwanden wie fortgewischt.

„Ja“, sagte sie und sah ihn vertrauensvoll an.

Und das war der Moment, in dem Boris überfloss vor Liebe. Als dieses kleine Mädchen vor Tobias strahlendem Lächeln genauso kapitulieren musste, wie er vor einigen Jahren, da wusste er, dass sie zu ihnen gehörte, komme was da wolle.

Und gerade das machte es ihm am Anfang ungeheuer schwer. Tobias wurde fast augenblicklich Jules neue Bezugsperson und während er sich voller Eifer auf seine neue Aufgabe als Ersatzvater stürzte, blieb Boris außen vor. Und er war es selbst, der diesen Abstand aufbaute und nahezu eisern einhielt. Er hatte Tobias immer darum beneidet, wie rückhaltlos er sich auf alles einlassen konnte, ohne Vorbehalte, ohne Einschränkungen. Wo Boris immer von zu vielen Gedanken, zu vielen Sorgen geplagt wurde, tat Tobias einfach etwas. Hätte er Boris nicht damals im Büro im Fürstenhof einfach seine Liebe ins Gesicht geschleudert, unfähig, seine Gefühle länger für sich zu behalten, sie wären vermutlich nie zusammengekommen. Boris‘ Angst vor den Konsequenzen wäre immer zu groß gewesen.

Und auch jetzt hielt ihn die Angst vor den Konsequenzen auf Abstand, und im Gegensatz zu Tobias damals war Jule ein kleines Mädchen, das sich von seiner Unnahbarkeit zurecht einschüchtern ließ. Und dabei konnte er eigentlich sehr gut mit Kindern. Tom vergötterte seinen Patenonkel, wenn Boris zu Besuch war, gab es für den Kleinen keinen anderen Menschen auf der Welt als ihn, er folgte Boris auf Schritt und Tritt, und Boris liebte es, sich Tag und Nacht mit ihm zu beschäftigen. Aber Tom war sicheres Terrain. Jule war es nicht. Und während Boris sich nach dem Abendessen in seinem Arbeitszimmer versteckte, spielte Tobias mit Jule, las ihr vor oder kuschelte sich mit ihr auf die Couch, um sich einen Disney-Film nach dem nächsten anzuschauen.

Eines Abends, nachdem er Jule ins Bett gebracht hatte, klopfte Tobias an die Tür seines Arbeitszimmers. Dass die Tür sperrangelweit offen stand und er trotzdem wartete, bis Boris ihm mit einem Nicken bedeutete, einzutreten, ließ ein extrem ungutes Gefühl in Boris aufsteigen.

„Schläft sie?“

„Tief und fest. Sie liebt die Nachtlampe, die du für sie ausgesucht hast. Die, die den Sternenhimmel an die Wände projiziert.“

Boris nickte und sah Tobias dann abwartend an. Er hatte nur einen Schritt ins Zimmer hinein gemacht und war dann sofort wieder stehen geblieben. Ihm war anzusehen, wie unwohl er sich fühlte, und Boris‘ Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Plötzlich hatte er Angst.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er endlich.

Tobias gab sich einen sichtbaren Ruck. „Jule, sie…“ Er brach wieder ab.

„Was ist mit Jule? Ist sie krank?“

„Nein.“ Tobias schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht ihr gut. Sehr gut vielleicht sogar. Sie macht sich eigentlich gut, findest du nicht?“

Boris nickte. „Eigentlich?“, fragte er trotzdem.

„Sie hatte heute wieder einen Termin bei der Therapeutin.“

Boris nickte erneut. Alle zwei Wochen hatte Jule einen Termin bei einer Kinderpsychologin, ein vom Jugendamt angeordneter Termin, nach allem, was Jule bisher hatte durchmachen müssen.

„Und?“

„Danach hat die Therapeutin kurz mit mir geredet. Sie meinte, dass Jule sich sehr wohl hier fühlt und dass sie das Gefühl hat, dass Jule aufblüht und dass es ihr gut bei uns geht.“

„Das ist doch schön, oder?“

„Aber sie meinte auch, dass Jule dich ihr gegenüber kaum erwähnt. Sie hat mich gefragt, wie euer Verhältnis ist.“

Das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen nahm zu. „Was hast du gesagt?“

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich habe ihr versichert, dass du dich sehr gut um sie kümmerst und alles, aber… was hätte ich sonst sagen sollen? Du… du bist fast nie dabei, wenn Jule und ich etwas miteinander unternehmen.“

„Das ist nicht gerecht“, erwiderte Boris heftig, „ich muss arbeiten.“

Tobias hatte seinen gesamten Jahresurlaub genommen, um sich Jule ganz und gar widmen zu können. Boris hatte das auch tun wollen, doch die Hotelkette plante gerade eine Neueröffnung in Hamburg und als sein Chef ihn gebeten hatte, den Urlaub zu verschieben, hatte er nicht Nein sagen können. Möglicherweise auch nicht wollen, gestand er sich ein.

„Ja, du musst arbeiten“, stimmte Tobias zu. „Aber nicht jetzt, oder? Warum bringe ich Jule Abend für Abend ins Bett? Warum schaue ich mir _Die Eiskönigin_ in der zehnten Wiederholung mit ihr an, während du hier im Arbeitszimmer sitzt?“

Boris schwieg.

„Hör mal, ich kenne dich. Ich sehe doch, dass du sie genauso gerne hier hast wie ich. Ich sehe deinen Blick, wenn ihr ganzer Mund mal wieder Nutella-verschmiert ist oder wenn sie so konzentriert ein Bild malt, dass ihre Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen klemmt. Ich weiß, dass du sie keinen Deut weniger lieb hast als ich. Also was ist los?“

„Was hat das alles für einen Sinn?“, brach es aus Boris heraus. „Was hat es für einen Sinn, dass ich es liebe, ihr beim Malen zuzuschauen oder ihr Kichern zu hören, wenn du ihr vorliest, wenn sie uns jederzeit wieder weggenommen werden könnte? Du kannst vielleicht die Augen davor verschließen, aber ich nun einmal nicht. Sie ist nicht unser Kind, Tobias! Sie ist das Kind einer Drogensüchtigen, die jederzeit wieder clean genug sein könnte, um sie uns wegzunehmen! Und was ist dann? Dann sitzen wir hier auf einem Scherbenhaufen und ich darf versuchen, uns daraus wieder ein Leben zu basteln! Weil so etwas immer an mir hängen bleibt!“

Tobias presste die Lippen zusammen. Er war bleich geworden. „Gerade ist es keine Drogensüchtige, die uns Jule wegnimmt“, sagte er und seine Stimme zitterte. „Gerade bist du es.“

Seine Worte bohrten sich unerbittlich in Boris‘ Herz und blieben zitternd stecken.

„Tobias...“

„Vielleicht wird sie uns wieder weggenommen, obwohl wir unser Bestes geben. Vielleicht passiert das. Aber dann wären wir zusammen in diesem Scherbenhaufen. Wir zwei zusammen. Und wir würden das durchstehen.“ Tränen schimmerten in Tobias‘ Augen. „Aber wenn sie sie uns wegnehmen, weil du ihr keine Chance gibst… ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das verzeihen könnte. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.“

„Tobias“, flüsterte Boris entsetzt, „willst du damit sagen, dass…?“ Er brachte es nicht über die Lippen.

Doch Tobias schüttelte nur den Kopf und drehte sich um. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen will. Das sollte keine Drohnung sein, tut mir Leid. Es ist nur, was ich fühle.“

„Bitte, ich...“ Boris verstummte. „Gib mir Zeit“, wisperte er schließlich.

„Ich gebe dir seit fünf Wochen Zeit. Ich würde dir auch noch mehr Zeit geben, aber wir haben diese Zeit nun einmal nicht. Es ist jetzt an dir, eine Entscheidung zu treffen.“ Er trat hinaus auf den Flur. „Ich gehe ins Bett“, murmelte er, „gute Nacht.“

Boris blieb wie erstarrt in seinem Stuhl sitzen.

 

°

 

Das Hotelzimmer war dunkel. Boris tastete nach dem Lichtschalter, fand ihn und knipste das Licht an. Er blinzelte in der plötzlichen Helligkeit, dann ließ er seine Tasche auf einen Sessel fallen und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er stützte sein Gesicht in seine Hände und würgte an den Tränen. Vielleicht war es eine dumme Entscheidung gewesen, seine Tasche zu packen und zu gehen. Aber er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er in der Wohnung, ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung, hatte bleiben sollen. Alles war plötzlich zu viel gewesen, zu eng, zu belastend, also hatte er das allernötigste in eine Tasche gepackt und war gegangen. Tobias‘ Gestalt war nur ein dunkler Umriss auf dem Bett gewesen, als er Unterwäsche und ein Hemd in seine Tasche gestopft hatte. Kein Wort, keine Regung kam von ihm. Er hatte nichts unternommen, um Boris aufzuhalten.

_Aber wenn sie sie uns wegnehmen, weil du ihr keine Chance gibst… ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das verzeihen könnte. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht._

Boris ließ sich zurück auf die Matratze sinken. Er hatte den Kampf gegen die Tränen verloren, spürte, wie sie über sein Gesicht liefen und in der Matratze versickerten. Er hob die Hand und betrachtete den Ehering an seinem Finger. Damals hatte er gedacht, dass sie jetzt alles Schlimme überwunden hatten, dass nichts sie mehr aus der Bahn werfen könnte. Natürlich hatten sie gewusst, dass ein Kinderwunsch für Menschen wie sie eine schwere, beinahe undurchführbare Sehnsucht war, die sie unendlich viel Kraft kosten würde. Sie hatten sich trotzdem dazu entschieden, es zu versuchen, gemeinsam. Sie hatten sich darauf eingestellt, zu scheitern, und hatten sich geschworen, dass sie das nicht auseinander bringen würde. Wie war es dazu gekommen, dass jetzt plötzlich alles auf der Kippe stand, obwohl sich ihr Wunsch mit einem Mal erfüllt hatte?

Das unerwartete Klingeln seines Handys ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er angelte nach seiner Jacke und zog es hervor.

„Tina?“, fragte er verdutzt. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht! Ist etwas passiert? Ist etwas mit Tom?“

„Nein, hier ist alles in Ordnung“, antwortete Tina. „Und ich weiß sehr gut, dass es mitten in der Nacht ist. Warum bekomme ich also von deinem Angetrauten eine SMS, dass ich dich anrufen soll? Was ist passiert?“

Das warme, weiche Gefühl in seiner Brust ließ die Tränen nur noch rascher fließen.

„Tobias“, flüsterte er leise und unendlich dankbar. Natürlich überließ er ihn nicht sich selbst. Nie.

„Was ist passiert, Boris? Wo bist du?“

„Im Hotel.“

„Im Hotel?! Habt ihr gestritten?“

„Nein. Ja. Ich weiß nicht.“

„Okay, so kommen wir nicht weiter. Also der Reihe nach. Was ist passiert?“

Boris schluckte schwer. „Er hat gesagt, dass er nicht weiß, ob er mir verzeihen könnte, wenn uns Jule meinetwegen weggenommen wird.“

„Klingt nicht so, als wäre das der Anfang, sondern eher das Ende der Geschichte.“

Boris musste wider Willen lächeln. „Du hast recht.“

„Und was ist dann der Anfang?“

„Dass Jule ein wunderbares Kind ist. Sie ist süß und klug und ungeheuer verständig für ihr Alter und… sie ist einfach wunderbar.“

„Okay“, machte Tina gedehnt. „Das macht alles sehr wenig Sinn. Also bitte auch noch den Mittelteil.“

„Sie ist zu wunderbar.“

„Aha. Ich verstehe.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es aushalten soll, wenn sie sie uns wieder wegnehmen.“

„Steht das denn zur Debatte?“

„Nein, aber… sie werden es tun. Irgendwann.“

„Warum?“

„Weil solche Geschichten immer so ausgehen.“

„Das tun sie nicht, Boris“, widersprach Tina sanft.

„Bei mir schon.“

„Ja, ich weiß, dass du das glaubst. Aber hast du nicht Tobias? Ist er nicht bei dir geblieben? Immer? Trotz allem, was passiert ist?“

„Ja, aber… Was ist, wenn es doch passiert, Tina?“

„Dann werdet ihr damit fertig werden, wenn es so weit ist.“

„Tobias würde das nicht durchstehen. Er hängt jetzt schon so sehr an ihr.“

„Er würde es durchstehen, wenn du ihm zur Seite stehst. Und du würdest es durchstehen, wenn er dir zur Seite steht.“ Tina schwieg einen Augenblick. „Boris, hör mal. Ich verstehe deine Angst. Hundertprozentig. Und ich wünschte, es gäbe einen einfacheren Weg für euch, dass ihr so einfach zu einem Kind kommen könntet wie alle anderen auch. Aber den gibt es nicht. Und das Schicksal hat euch ein wunderbares kleines Mädchen geschenkt, dass ihr beide liebt. Wie kannst du darüber nachdenken, dieses Geschenk nicht anzunehmen?“

„Du weiß nicht, wie das ist, Tina.“

„Nein?“, fragte Tina. Ihre Stimme klang jetzt ein wenig scharf. „Denkst du nicht, dass ich auch ein bisschen was über Verlustängste weiß, nachdem ich wochenlang glauben musste, mein Kind wäre gestorben? Nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass der Vater dieses Kindes tot ist, allein in Guatemala gestorben, ohne seinen Sohn jemals kennen gelernt zu haben? Ich wäre für jede Sekunde dankbar, die David mit uns verbringen könnte, und wäre sie auch noch so kurz. Aber das wird nicht passieren. Nie.“

„Tina, es tut mir Leid. Wirklich. Das zu sagen war unverzeihlich von mir. Tut mir Leid.“

Tina atmete tief durch. „Ja, mir auch. Ich glaube, was ich damit sagen wollte, ist folgendes: Ich habe schon mal geglaubt, die liebsten Menschen in meinem Leben verloren zu haben. Und das war schrecklich. Aber niemals hätte ich mir gewünscht, dass ich David deswegen nicht geliebt hätte. Dass Tom nicht geboren worden wäre.“ Ihre Stimme war jetzt wieder sanft und bestimmt. „Eure Zeit mit Jule steht euch offen, vielleicht für immer, und du bist bereit, das wegzuwerfen? Trotz all dem schönen, was du damit verpasst?“

Boris sagte nichts. Sein Schweigen dauerte lange, aber Tina unterbrach ihn nicht.

„Und was tue ich jetzt?“, fragte er endlich.

„Das ist denkbar einfach. Du gehst nach Hause. Du gibst Tobias einen Kuss und sagst ihm, dass du ihn liebst und dass du ein Idiot warst. Und dann bist du Jule der Vater, den sie verdient. So lange es dauert.“

„So lange es dauert...“

„Ja, so lange es dauert. Denn vielleicht dauert es für immer. Und Tobias würde dir vielleicht verzeihen, wenn du diese Chance wegwirfst. Aber du würdest dir selber niemals verzeihen.“

Boris lächelte traurig. „Du hast recht.“

„Natürlich habe ich recht. Und jetzt geh!“

„Ja, das mache ich. Sofort.“

„Gut. Boris?“

„Ja?“

„Versau es nicht. Ich will heute Nacht nicht noch einmal eine SMS bekommen. Ich muss morgen früh raus.“

Boris lachte. „Versprochen.“

„Gut. Ich hab dich lieb.“

„Ich dich auch.“

„Es ist furchtbar, dass ihr so weit weg seid.“

„Wir kommen euch besuchen. Sobald wie möglich. Du musst Jule kennenlernen.“

„Grüß sie von ihrer Tante Tina. Und Tobias auch.“

„Drück Tom von mir.“

„Mache ich. Gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht. Und danke.“

„Immer wieder gern.“

Boris legte auf und starrte noch einen kurzen Moment an die Zimmerdecke. Dann stand er eilig auf, schnappte sich seine Tasche und verließ das Zimmer.

 

°

 

Die Wohnung war dunkel, als Boris die Tür öffnete. Er trat leise ein, ließ seine Tasche an der Garderobe zu Boden gleiten und schlich dann ins Wohnzimmer. Er sah die Gestalt auf dem Sofa sofort.

„Tobias...“

Tobias stand langsam auf. Obwohl das Licht der Straßenlaternen hereinfiel, war sein Gesicht nicht zu erkennen. Boris ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, dann noch einen, und schließlich kam auch Tobias ihm entgegen. Er öffnete die Arme ein wenig und Boris drängte sich gegen ihn und klammerte sich an ihm fest. Erleichtert spürte er, wie Tobias nach kurzem Zögern die Arme um ihn legte und ihn an sich drückte.

„Es tut mir Leid“, brach es aus ihm heraus. „Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid. Ich war so ein Vollidiot.“

„Boris...“

Boris hörte seine gepresste Stimme und als er in sein Gesicht schaute, sah er im schwachen Licht die Tränen, die über seine Wangen liefen. Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen.

„Es tut mir Leid“, flüsterte er noch einmal. „Verzeih mir, Tobi, bitte, verzeih mir. Ich werde es wieder gut machen, ich verspreche es.“ Er legte eine Hand an Tobias‘ Wange und strich die Tränen weg. „Ich liebe dich. So sehr.“

„Gott, Boris, als du einfach gegangen bist, das war… ich dachte...“

„Es tut mir Leid. Das hätte ich nie tun dürfen. Ich hatte… ich hatte einfach furchtbare Angst.“

Er nahm Tobias‘ Hand und zog ihn zum Sofa. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, zog er Tobias in seine Arme. Tobias schmiegte sich an ihn und Boris spürte, wie seine Tränen an seiner Schulter versickerten. Er hielt ihn und streichelte sein Haar, seinen Rücken, dann wieder sein Haar.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du mit dem dümmsten Vollidioten dieser Welt verheiratet bist“, flüsterte er.

Tobias lachte erstickt. „Da kann ich nicht widersprechen.“ Er richtete sich auf und nahm Boris‘ Hand. „Aber ich bin auch ein Vollidiot. Ich hätte deine Ängste nicht einfach ignorieren sollen. Ich war so auf Jule konzentriert und habe mir keine Zeit für dich genommen, für deine Sorgen. Es tut mir auch Leid.“

„Schon okay. Du hattest ja einfach recht. Da werden wir endlich Eltern und statt mich zu freuen, lasse ich zu, dass meine Sorgen alles überschatten.“

„Ich mache mir auch Sorgen, weißt du? Natürlich habe Angst, dass sie uns Jule wieder wegnehmen. Ich hab sie so lieb...“

„Ich auch. Wirklich. Und ich werde es wieder gut machen. Wir werden eine Familie sein, das verspreche ich dir. So lange es eben dauert.“

Tobias legte einen Finger unter sein Kinn und küsste ihn. „Ich liebe dich.“

Boris lächelte glücklich. „Ich dich auch. Und wir werden alles überstehen, was auf uns zukommt. Ich werde immer für dich da sein.“

„Und ich für dich.“

Sie lächelten sich an.

„Danke, dass du Tina geschrieben hast“, sagte Boris nach einer Weile.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du alleine bist.“

„Du hast genau das richtige getan.“

„Sie konnte dir helfen?“

„Ja.“

Tobias nickte zufrieden. „Gut.“

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen zu dritt etwas unternehmen? Wir könnten an einen See fahren oder in den Zoo oder-...“

„Tobias?“, fragte da ein kleines, dünnes Stimmchen von der Tür und sie fuhren beide herum.

Tobias streckte sich zur Tischlampe und schaltete sie ein. „Jule? Bist du aufgewacht?“

Mit großen Augen stand Jule im Türrahmen, ihren Lieblingsstoffhasen an sich gedrückt, und sah von einem zum anderen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Prinzessin“, sagte Tobias beruhigend, „wir unterhalten uns nur. Soll ich dich wieder ins Bett-...“

Boris legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Lass mich“, bat er gedämpft, dann stand er auf und ging zu Jule hinüber. Er hockte sich vor ihr hin und suchte ihren Blick.

„Hey“, sagte er leise. „Wir haben nur gerade überlegt, ob wir morgen einen Ausflug machen sollen. Wir alle drei. Hast du Lust dazu?“

Jule zögerte und ihr Blick flog unsicher zu Tobias hinüber, bevor sie Boris wieder ansah. Langsam nickte sie.

„Und wohin möchtest du gerne?“

Jule schaute ihn unsicher an.

„Vielleicht in den Zoo?“, schlug Boris vor.

Jules Augen leuchteten auf und sie nickte heftig.

„Ja?“ Boris lächelte. „Dann ist das abgemacht.“ Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Darf ich dich zurück ins Bett bringen? Oder soll das Tobias machen?“

Der Blick des Mädchens wanderte zwischen ihnen hin und her und sie kaute unschlüssig auf ihrer Unterlippe, ehe sie zögernd ihre kleine Hand ausstreckte und in die von Boris legte. Diesen Moment würde Boris für alle Zeiten als einen der glücklichsten seines Lebens bezeichnen. Behutsam stand er auf, ohne Jules Hand loszulassen, und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Kinderzimmer hinüber. Er schlug die Decke zurück, Jule krabbelte ins Bett und er stopfte die Decke um sie herum fest.

„Soll ich dir noch etwas vorlesen?“

Jule schüttelte den Kopf.

„Okay.“ Boris strich ihr über den Kopf. „Dann schlaf mal gut.“ Als er aufstehen wollte, kam die kleine Hand unter der Decke hervor und griff wieder nach seiner Hand.

„Ich soll noch nicht gehen?“

Jule schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf.

Boris setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Soll ich hier bleiben, bis du eingeschlafen bist?“

Ein Nicken.

„Okay.“ Er machte es sich bequem, die ganze Zeit Jules aufmerksamen Blick auf sich. Er nahm wieder ihre Hand. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Jule kaute wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Kann ich hier bleiben?“, fragte sie schließlich. „Bei Tobias und dir? Für immer?“

Boris sah sie überrascht an. „Möchtest du das denn gerne?“

Sie nickte, den Blick bang, und Boris spürte, wie ein heißes Glücksgefühl durch ihn hindurchrieselte.

„Dann werden wir alles tun, damit du hier bleiben kannst.“

Immer noch der gleiche bange Blick. „Versprichst du es?“

„Ich kann dir das nicht versprechen, weil ich das nicht allein entscheiden kann. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich auch unbedingt will, dass du hier bleibst.“

Jule krauste die Stirn, dann nickte sie. „Okay.“ Sie ließ seine Hand los und kuschelte sich zurecht. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eingeschlafen war.

Als Boris leise zur Tür schlich, sah er, dass Tobias ihn dort erwartete.

„Sie ist genauso eine Grüblerin wie du“, sagte er und Boris lächelte glücklich.

„Ja, das ist sie wirklich.“

Tobias lachte leise und zog Boris in seine Arme. „Wir schaffen das schon“, flüsterte er an seinem Ohr, „ihr zwei habt Glück, dass ich optimistisch genug für drei bin.“

Boris küsste ihn. „Ja, das haben wir. Das größte Glück der Welt.“

 

 

°°°

 

 

 


	2. Urlaub in der Wachau I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser*innen,
> 
> weil es gerade im TV so wenig erfreuliches zu sehen gibt, hier nochmal ein kleiner Sprung in die Zukunft. Und weil ich Viktor und Alicia viel mehr vermisse, als ich für möglich gehalten hätte...

* * *

 

 

„Okay… Ja… Ja, mache ich… Natürlich fahre ich vorsichtig… Ja… Grüß auch, okay?“ Tobias machte mit einer Handbewegung auf sich aufmerksam und deutete auf sich. Boris lächelte. „Natürlich auch von Tobias. Wir sehen uns morgen.“ Er legte auf und nickte Tobias zu. „So, alles geklärt. Wir-...“

„Wohin fährt Boris?“, fragte ein dünnes Stimmchen von der Tür. Beide drehten sich herum. Jule stand auf der Schwelle und rieb sich die Augen.

Tobias lächelte und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. „Boris fährt in die Wachau. Sein Bruder wohnt dort.“

Jule sah unruhig zu Boris und dann wieder zu Tobias. „Wie lange?“, fragte sie ängstlich. Sie war jetzt seit einem halben Jahr bei ihnen, aber solche unvorhergesehenen Dinge versetzten sie immer noch in Furcht.

„Fünf Tage“, antwortete Tobias. „Aber weißt du was?“ Er stupste sie auf die Nase. „Er fährt nicht allein. Wir zwei fahren mit ihm.“

Jule sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich auch?“

„Natürlich du auch. Wir würden doch niemals ohne dich wegfahren, Prinzessin.“

Jule schien immer noch nicht recht überzeugt. „Wir fahren weg?“, wiederholte sie unsicher.

„Gleich morgen früh. Und wir nehmen auch Herrn Hoppel mit“, Tobias deutete auf den Stoffhasen in Jules Armen, „und deinen Rucksack packen wir voller Spielsachen und dann machen wir uns einen großen Picknickkorb und picknicken unterwegs. Das wird ein Riesenspaß.“

„Einen Picknickkorb?“, wiederholte Jule vorsichtig. Sie liebte Picknicks.

Tobias grinste. „Einen riesigen Picknickkorb“, versicherte er. „Und Viktor hat ganz viele Pferde. Er lässt dich bestimmt mal auf einem sitzen.“

Unvermittelt begann Jules kleines Gesicht zu strahlen.

„Ganz bestimmt?“, fragte sie atemlos.

„Ganz bestimmt.“

Boris lächelte, als er Jules Aufregung sah. Es dauerte immer ein bisschen, ihre Kindlichkeit hinter ihrem ernsthaften Wesen hervorzulocken, aber wenn es so weit war, war der Effekt jedes Mal überwältigend. Plötzlich war sie das Kind, das sie sein sollte, voller Neugierde und Staunen und Vertrauen, ohne ihre Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung, die sie immer weit älter wirken ließ als ihre vier Jahre.

Er setzte sich an den Tisch und schlug Tobias‘ alten Straßenatlas auf.

„Komm mal her, Prinzessin, ich zeige dir, wo wir hinfahren.“

Sofort kam Jule herbeigelaufen und kletterte auf Boris‘ Schoß. Gemeinsam beugten sie sich über den Atlas.

„Also, wir sind hier.“ Boris legte einen Finger auf die Karte. „Der große rote Fleck.“ Jule legte ihren kleinen Finger daneben. „Und wir wollen“, Boris blätterte die Seite um und deutete auf das Gebiet rund um die Donau, „hierhin.“

„So weit?“, staunte Jule.

„So weit“, bestätigte Boris lächelnd und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren blonden Scheitel. Er blätterte wieder zurück und zeigte auf die Autobahn. „Hier fahren wir lang.“ Er glitt mit dem Finger die Straße entlang Richtung Süden und Jules Finger folgte ihm. Als er das Seitenende erreicht hatte, blätterte er noch einmal um. „Und, wo ist die große Straße?“

Jule beugte sich suchend noch tiefer über die Karte. „Da“, sagte sie dann stolz und tippte auf den Punkt.

„Genau. Von da fahren wir weiter und weiter und weiter bis nach Österreich.“

„Und da sind die Pferde?“

Boris und Tobias wechselten einen amüsierten Blick.

„Ja, da sind die Pferde“, bestätigte Boris.

Jules kleines Gesicht glühte vor Aufregung.

Tobias kam heran und hob sie hoch. „Aber bevor wir zu den Pferden fahren, müssen wir noch packen.“

„Herr Hoppel muss mit!“

„Herr Hoppel muss mit, das versteht sich von selbst. Und was noch?“ Tobias zwinkerte Boris zu und trug Jule ins Kinderzimmer hinüber.

Boris lauschte lächelnd ihrer nicht enden wollenden Aufzählung, während er aufstand und sich ebenfalls daran machte, zu packen. Als der Koffer gefüllt war, ging er in die Küche und betrachtete grübelnd ihre Vorräte, als sich plötzlich zwei Arme um ihn schlangen und ihn umarmten.

„Schläft sie?“

Tobias legte das Kinn auf seine Schulter. „Ja. Hat aber gedauert, sie war so aufgeregt.“

Boris hörte das zärtliche Lächeln in Tobias‘ Stimme. „Allein ihre leuchtenden Augen ist es wert, oder?“

„Auf jeden Fall.“

„Glaubst du, das ist ihre erste Reise?“

Tobias zuckte die Schultern. „Gut möglich.“ Er löste sich von ihm und lehnte sich an die Küchentheke. „Nach allem, was wir wissen, hatte ihre Mutter vermutlich andere Sorgen, als mit ihr zu verreisen, oder?“

Boris nickte und sah wieder in den Schrank.

„Was machst du?“, fragte Tobias neugierig.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du Jule einen riesigen Picknickkorb versprochen, oder? Den sollten wir jetzt wohl auch liefern, Herr Ehrlinger.“

Tobias lachte. „Ja, das sollten wir, sonst glaubt sie uns nie wieder.“

„Was hältst du von einem Nudelsalat? Ich glaube, dafür reichen unsere Vorräte gerade noch so aus.“

„Klingt gut. Und morgen gehe ich noch zum Bäcker und hole ein bisschen Kuchen.“

„Na, dann mal los.“ Boris holte die Zutaten aus dem Schrank und Tobias begann, Tomaten klein zu schneiden.

„Ist wirklich toll, dass Viktor und Alicia so spontan Zeit hatten“, sagte er. „Tut mir Leid, dass das bei mir alles so kurzfristig war.“

„Damit musste ich wohl rechnen, als ich einen Feuerwehrmann geheiratet habe, oder?“ Boris beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. „Und noch funktioniert das ja. Schwierig wird es wohl erst, wenn Jule in die Schule kommt.“

Tobias hielt mitten im Schneiden inne und hob den Kopf. Forschend sah er Boris an.

„Was ist?“, fragte Boris verwirrt.

Tobias lächelte sanft. „Das war gerade das erste Mal, dass du Pläne mit Jule gemacht hast, die über die nächsten zwei Wochen hinausgehen.“

Boris runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist bestimmt nicht wahr.“

„Doch.“ Tobias legte das Messer hin und nahm Boris in die Arme. „Und ich verspreche dir, sobald Jule in die Schule kommt, werde ich meinen Urlaub frühzeitig planen.“

Boris sah ihn an. „Habe ich wirklich noch nie…?“

„Nein.“ Tobias küsste ihn zärtlich. „Das war ein wirklich untypisch optimistischer Satz von dir. Dir scheint die Aussicht auf Urlaub auch in den Kopf zu steigen.“

„Spinner.“

„Ein glücklicher Spinner.“

Boris musste sein Lächeln erwidern. „Schnippel jetzt weiter die Tomaten, sonst werden wir nie fertig.“

„Zu Befehl, Boss.“ Tobias küsste ihn noch einmal, dann drehte er sich wieder um und griff nach dem Messer.

„Tobi?“

„Ja?“

„Ich freue mich auf unseren Familienurlaub.“

Tobias lächelte ihm über die Schulter zu. „Ich mich auch.“

 

°

 

Am nächsten Morgen packten sie Koffer, Taschen und Proviant in den Kofferraum, verfrachteten Jule mitsamt Unmengen an Spielzeug und Tobias auf den Rücksitz, während Boris sich hinters Steuer setzte. Die erste Stunde erfüllte Jules Geplapper das Auto, während sie aufgekratzt alles kommentierte, was sie draußen sah. Es war untypisch und herzerwärmend, sie so viel reden zu hören. Als die erste Aufregung abgeklungen war, spielten sie und Tobias Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht und malten, bis Boris zur Mittagszeit einen Rastplatz ansteuerte. Sie aßen belegte Brote, Würstchen und Nudelsalat und zum Nachtisch Kuchen und vertraten sich ein wenig die Beine, ehe sie die zweite Etappe in Angriff nahmen.

„Soll ich eine Weile fahren?“, fragte Tobias, nachdem er Jule angeschnallt hatte.

„Gern“, antwortete Boris dankbar.

Also tauschten sie die Plätze und Boris übernahm Tobias‘ Part beim Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht, derweil draußen die Landschaft vorbeibrauste.

„Sie schläft“, sagte Boris irgendwann mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee?“

„Eine sehr gute Idee.“

Tobias tankte, während Boris ihnen zwei Kaffee besorgte. Dann setzte sich Boris neben Tobias auf den Beifahrersitz und sie fuhren weiter.

„Du weißt schon, dass wir eine Menge Leute vor den Kopf stoßen mit der Entscheidung, nicht am Fürstenhof Halt zu machen, richtig?“, fragte Tobias irgendwann.

Boris stieß die Luft aus. „Das wäre ein Umweg von zwei Stunden.“

„Trotzdem.“

„Mit Tina habe ich telefoniert und sie versteht es“, verteidigte sich Boris. „Wir sehen uns ohnehin nächsten Monat, dann ist sie auf einer Fortbildung bei uns in der Nähe. Und Romy und Paul sind gerade nicht in Bichelheim.“

„Und?“

„Und der Rest soll seine Intrigen im Fürstenhof spinnen, ohne uns da mit hineinzuziehen.“

Tobias seufzte leise, nickte aber. Er konnte Boris da nicht wirklich widersprechen.

„Und bei deinen Eltern waren wir uns doch einig, dass wir sie besuchen, wenn wir etwas mehr Zeit haben, oder?“

Tobias lächelte und legte besänftigend eine Hand auf Boris‘ Bein. „Schon gut. Ich dachte nur, nochmal eine Nacht in der Karwendelhütte… das wäre doch eigentlich ganz schön, oder? Jule zeigen, wo wir uns kennengelernt haben und so.“

Boris schob seine Finger unter Tobias‘ Hand. „Irgendwann machen wir das“, sagte er leise. „Irgendwann.“

„Okay.“ Tobias drückte Boris‘ Finger, bevor er seine Hand wieder ans Lenkrad legte. „Irgendwann.“

Sie fuhren schweigend weiter, bis ein kleines Stimmchen hinter ihnen frage: „Sind wir bald da?“

Sie mussten beide lachen.

Boris drehte sich herum. „Noch zwei Stunden, Prinzessin. Ist dir langweilig?“

Tobias sah Jules heftiges Nicken im Rückspiegel und schmunzelte. Boris beugte sich zum Handschuhfach und nahm sein Tablet heraus.

„Möchtest du etwas gucken?“ Er tippte darauf herum und reichte es nach hinten. Begeistert nahm Jule es entgegen.

„Was wären wir nur ohne die moderne Technik“, murmelte Tobias.

„Aufgeschmissen?“, raunte Boris und sie grinsten sich an.

 

°

 

Als sie am späten Nachmittag auf den Hof des Gestüts fuhren, wurden sie bereits von Viktor erwartet. Boris war kaum ausgestiegen, als Viktor ihn schon in eine feste Umarmung zog.

„Brüderchen“, sagte er froh.

„Hey, Viktor“, erwiderte Boris lächelnd.

„Hattet ihr eine gute Fahrt?“

„Ja, es hat alles gut geklappt. Und dank Navi haben wir euch hier im Nirgendwo auch direkt gefunden“, neckte Boris ihn.

Tobias überließ die beiden Brüder ihrer Wiedersehensfreude und half erst einmal Jule beim Aussteigen. Die Kleine sah sich mit großen Augen um, betrachtete die ausladenden Ställe, die sich anschließenden Weiden und drückte aufgeregt Tobias‘ Hand.

„Tobias“, flüsterte sie und deutete nach vorne, „da sind die Pferde.“

Tobias lächelte. „Da hast du recht. Schöne Pferde, oder?“

Jule nickte eifrig.

Jetzt wurde auch Viktor auf sie aufmerksam.

„Hallo, Tobias“, sagte er und umarmte seinen Schwager. „Schön, dich zu sehen.“ Dann ging er in die Hocke und lächelte Jule an. „Und du musst Jule sein, stimmt‘s?“

Jule nickte zögernd.

„Hallo, Jule. Ich bin Viktor.“

Jule drückte ihren Hasen an sich und sah hilfesuchend hoch zu Tobias.

„Willst du nicht Hallo sagen?“, schlug Tobias mit weicher Stimme vor.

„Hallo“, hauchte Jule kaum vernehmlich.

Viktor sah sie verständnisvoll an. „Fremde Menschen sind furchterregend, oder? Finde ich auch.“ Er nickte ihr zu und stand dann auf. „Alicia ist noch bei der Arbeit, kommt aber jeden Moment. Am besten bringen wir erst einmal euer Gepäck rein, oder? Oder wollt ihr euch erst einmal alles ansehen?“

Jule zupfte wieder an Tobias‘ Hand. „Können wir uns die Pferde ansehen?“, wisperte sie.

Viktor sah sie lächelnd an. „Du willst die Pferde sehen?“

Jule nickte schüchtern.

„Na dann, schauen wir uns zuerst die Pferde an. Ganz wie die Dame befiehlt.“ Er deutete eine verschwörerische Verbeugung in Jules Richtung an und entlockte ihr damit ein scheues Lächeln, bevor er sie zum Stall hinüber führte. "Mein Reich, mein ganzer Stolz, mein zukünftiges Lebenswerk", kündigte er pathetisch an und öffnete mit großer Geste die Stalltür.

„Kleiner hast du es nicht, hm?", frotzelte Boris. „Deine verwandtschaftliche Beziehung zu Christoph Saalfeld, dem einzig wahren Saalfeld und Herrscher über den Fürstenhof, lässt sich nicht völlig leugnen.“

„Wenn das der einzige Hinweis auf unsere verwandtschaftliche Beziehung ist, schätze ich mich glücklich", erwiderte Viktor trocken und betrat die Stallgasse. Der warme Geruch nach Heu, Stroh und Tier hüllte sie ein und Tobias fühlte sich sofort so heimisch, wie nur dieser typische Stallgeruch es vermochte. Jule hielt noch immer seine Hand, während sie sich mit staunenden Kinderaugen umsah. Sie folgten Viktor, der ihnen mit kurzen Worten seine Schützlinge vorstellte, ehe er durch eine schmale Tür in eine kleinere Stallgasse abbog.

„Und hier ist mein Juwel“, sagte er mit einem liebevollen Lächeln.

„Taifun!“ Boris und Tobias lachten beide und begrüßten den goldgelben Hengst. Schnaubend untersuchte Taifun ihre Hände nach Leckerlis.

„Und natürlich seine Frauen. Cassie kennt ihr ja schon, und hier ist Ginger, meine neueste Errungenschaft.“

„Du baust deine eigene Zucht also auch aus?“

„Na klar. Nächstes Jahr kaufe ich noch zwei Stuten. Eine habe ich schon im Auge.“

Boris hob die Brauen. „So gut läuft es?“

Viktor knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Willst du meine Papiere sehen?“

„Warum nicht? Dann sehe ich mal, wofür du meine Investition so zum Fenster herausschmeißt.“

„Bitte, du willst es nicht anders. Dann bitte ich die Herrschaften zum Haus herüber. Dort gibt es auch Kaffee und Kuchen.“ Er zwinkerte Jule zu. „Und Kakao natürlich auch.“

Jule lächelte.

Sie folgten Viktor hinaus auf den Hof, als ein Auto vorfuhr. Alicia stieg aus und kam mit wehenden Haaren zu ihnen herüber.

„Hallo!“

Sie umarmte Boris und Tobias, gab Viktor einen Kuss und beugte sich dann herab. „Hallo, Jule. Ich bin Alicia.“

Jule sah sie mit großen Augen dann, dann versteckte sie sich eilig hinter Tobias‘ Bein. Alle lachten.

„Nimm es nicht persönlich“, bat Tobias und strich Jule über das Haar.

„Auf keinen Fall“, erwiderte Alicia lächelnd, „wir freunden uns schon noch an.“

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und rieb über ihren Bauch.

„Wie geht es dem Stammhalter?“, erkundigte sich Boris mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

„Tritt“, antwortete Alicia lachend. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, er bestraft mich für jede Minute, die ich es wage zu arbeiten.“

„Kluges Kerlchen“, bemerkte Viktor.

„Kleiner Tyrann“, entgegnete Alicia spitz. „Ich frage mich, von wem er das hat.“

Viktor lachte und küsste seine Frau. „Ich sage ja nichts mehr.“

Alicia hob einen Zeigefinger. „Halbe Stelle und nur noch Beratung und Papierkram. Ich finde, damit bin ich dir sehr weit entgegengekommen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Viktor sah sie so reumütig an, bis Alicia lachen musste und ihn ebenfalls küsste. „Boris und ich wollten uns gerade die Papiere anschauen.“

„Nur zu.“ Sie beobachtete, wie Jule wieder zu den Boxen trappste und zögernd zu dem Pferdekopf hinauf schaute. „Tobias und ich bleiben so lange hier und leisten Jule Gesellschaft. Ich glaube, sie hat sich noch nicht satt gesehen. Ruft uns, wenn der Kaffee fertig ist.“

„Okay.“

Während Viktor und Boris Taschen und Koffer aus dem Auto wuchteten und zum Haus hinübergingen, zog Alicia Tobias zu einem Strohballen, von dem sie die Stallgasse gut im Blick hatten.

„Wie geht es euch?“, fragte sie. „Wie läuft es mit deinem Saalfeld?“

Tobias lachte. „Mit _meinem_ Saalfeld läuft es sehr gut. Und jetzt, wo wir Jule haben, ist es ziemlich nahe an perfekt.“ Er sah liebevoll zu dem kleinen Mädchen hinüber, die gerade dem Pferdekopf einen Strohhalm hinaufreichte, damit jedoch kein größeres Interesse weckte. „Und mit _deinem_ Saalfeld?“

„Auch nahezu perfekt“, sagte Alicia lächelnd. „Die Zucht läuft gut, dazu das kleine Kerlchen...“

Tobias legte den Kopf schief. Er hörte diesen Unterton, der die nächste Frage geradezu herausforderte. „Aber?“

Alicia seufzte. „Ich wollte dich etwas fragen.“

„Ja, das dachte ich mir“, sagte Tobias und deutete auf sie beide und den Strohballen.

„Viktors Mutter will uns besuchen kommen“, sagte Alicia zögernd. „Ein Versöhnungsbesuch, wie sie sagt.“

Tobias sah sie abwartend an.

„Viktor sagt, ich soll das entscheiden. Wenn ich es nicht will, dann werden wir sie nicht sehen. Ich weiß, was das für eine große Geste ist. Er hängt an seiner Mutter. Das kann er noch so sehr leugnen, ich weiß es. Trotz allem, was passiert ist. Und er wäre trotzdem bereit, das alles aufzugeben. Obwohl es Christophs Kind war...“ Sie schluckte.

„Was es für dich nur umso schwerer macht“, folgerte Tobias. Er fühlte sich unwohl. Boris und er waren sich nie wirklich sicher gewesen, was sie von Alicias Anschuldigungen halten sollten.

Alicia nickte. „Du… du hast ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihr, oder?“

„Beinahe ein besseres als Boris, glaube ich manchmal.“

„Wie schaffst du das bloß? Trotz allem, was sie getan hat?“

Tobias sah nachdenklich zu Boden. „Sie hat Fehler gemacht. Viele Fehler. Schlimme Fehler.“ Dessen war er sich dann doch sicher. „Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie ihre Fehler aufrichtig bereut.“ Er strich sich ratlos durch das Haar. „Weißt du, ich verstehe, dass es Boris und Viktor und vor allem dir schwer fällt, ihr zu verzeihen. Aber ich denke bei Xenia vor allem daran, wie sie Boris beigestanden hat, damals, bei seinem Outing. Als er damals zu mir kam, nach seinem Gespräch mit Christoph, völlig am Boden zerstört...“ Tobias ballte die Fäuste, „ich habe mich so verdammt hilflos gefühlt. Dass seine Mutter ihn akzeptiert hat, wie er war, hat ihm so sehr geholfen, und dafür werde ich ihr immer dankbar sein. Ich denke, Christoph hat in uns allen nur die schlimmsten Seiten hervorgerufen. Auch in ihr. Aber ich kann nun mal nicht anders, als ihr zuzugestehen, dass sie Boris immer beschützt hat. Vor seinem Outing und danach.“

Alicia legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Das verstehe ich“, sagte sie ernst. „Ich kann ihr auch nicht übel nehmen, dass sie Viktor vor mir beschützen wollte. Ich meine, nach Stand der Dinge damals war es nun einmal wirklich eine schlechte Idee von ihm, sich ausgerechnet in mich zu verlieben.“ Sie lächelte wehmütig bei dem Gedanken an früher, doch dann legte sich wieder ein Schatten auf ihre Miene. „Aber ich kann einfach nicht-...“

Sie wurde von Jule unterbrochen, die zu ihnen heranhüpfte.

„Tobias?“ Sie zupfte an Tobias‘ Hemdsärmel. „Was ist ein Outing?“

Tobias und Alicia mussten beide auflachen.

„Wie schaffen sie das immer nur?“, fragte Tobias belustigt. „Immer genau das zu hören, was nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt ist?“

Er hob Jule auf seinen Schoß. Mit gekrauster Stirn sah sie zwischen den lachenden Erwachsenen hin und her. „Was ist ein Outing?“, wiederholte sie.

Alicia grinste. „Viel Spaß“, sagte sie zu Tobias.

„Willst du?“, bot Tobias ihr an. „Zur Übung?“

„Nein, danke, ich verzichte. Mach du das mal.“ Alicia lehnte sich an die Wand und sah sie beide amüsiert an.

Tobias wandte sich zu Jule. „Ein Outing ist… hm… wenn du ein Geheimnis hast. Und dieses Geheimnis jemandem erzählst.“

„Boris hatte ein Geheimnis?“

„Ja, genau.“

„Was für ein Geheimnis?“

Tobias lächelte. „Dass er in mich verliebt ist.“

Jule sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Das war ein Geheimnis?“

„Am Anfang schon, ja.“

Jule schien einen Moment unentschlossen, ob sie sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden geben sollte, doch dann nickte sie und kuschelte ihren Kopf an Tobias‘ Brust. Sie tat es mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Tobias immer noch das Herz aufgehen ließ vor Glück.

„Wollen wir rüber ins Haus gehen und Kuchen essen?“, fragte er.

Jule nickte. Tobias nahm sie in den Arm und stand von dem Strohballen auf, dann hielt er Alicia eine Hand hin.

„Geht schon“, wehrte sie dankend ab, „noch bin ich ganz beweglich.“

Nebeneinander gingen sie zu einem kleinen Fachwerkhaus hinüber, das ein wenig abseits der Ställe stand. Es war umgeben von Obstbäumen und auf den Fensterbänken standen Blumenkästen und Kräutertöpfe. Wilder Wein rankte sich an der Hausecke empor und neben der Tür stand ein gelber Rosenstock.

„Den haben wir gepflanzt, als wir eingezogen sind“, erzählte Alicia.

„Ihr habt es wirklich schön hier.“

Alicia lächelte und sah dabei so rundum glücklich und zufrieden aus, dass Tobias ebenfalls lächeln musste.

„Ja, es ist schon ziemlich nahe an perfekt“, sagte sie augenzwinkernd und zog Tobias über die Schwelle. „Und es ist richtig schön, dass ihr hier seid. Ihr alle drei.“

 

 

°°°

 

 

 


	3. Urlaub in der Wachau II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser*innen,
> 
> es ist schon recht lange her, dass ich den Anfang und Mittelteil dieses Kapitels geschrieben habe, vor der ganzen Xenia-vergiftet-Tobias-Chose. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch ja darauf einlassen und euch zurückerinnern an die Zeiten, als Xenia eine liebe und unterstützende Mutter für Boris gewesen ist. Bei den derzeitigen Folgen fällt das sehr schwer, ich weiß...
> 
> Mit diesem Kapitel werde ich meine Boris/Tobias-Geschichten hier erst einmal beenden. Meine Muse hat sich leider einem anderen Fandom zugewandt und es wäre nicht fair, euch weiter auf neue Kapitel warten lassen, die aller Voraussicht nach nicht kommen werden.
> 
> Aber bevor ich weitere Worte verliere, wünsche ich euch erst einmal viel Spaß mit diesem letzten Kapitel! (Seid vorgewarnt, es wird kitischig...)

* * *

 

 

 

Als Boris aufwachte, lag er alleine im Bett. Er blinzelte in die Sonne, während ihm die Stille des Zimmers langsam bewusst wurde. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass die andere Betthälfte leer war, ebenso wie der Futon, auf dem Jule geschlafen hatte. Müde rieb er sich über das Gesicht, dann stand er auf und tappste barfuß die Treppe hinunter.

„Hey, guten Morgen, Schlafmütze“, begrüßte ihn Alicia gut gelaunt, als er die Küche betrat.

„Morgen“, nuschelte Boris und ließ sich neben ihr auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Kaffee?“

„Bitte.“

Alicia schenkte ihm eine Tasse ein und reichte sie ihm.

„Tobias und Jule sind mit Viktor zum Füttern gegangen“, beantwortete sie seine Frage, bevor er eine Chance bekommen hatte, sie zu stellen.

„Ah, okay.“

„Hast du gut geschlafen?“

„Ja, sehr. Hätte nur ein bisschen länger sein dürfen.“

Alicia grinste und reichte ihm den Brötchenkorb. Boris nahm sich ein Croissant, während er Alicia betrachtete.

„Du siehst wirklich gut aus“, stellte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln fest, „glücklich.“

„Das bin ich.“

„Ich bin so froh, dass sich für euch alles zum Guten gewendet hat. Ihr zwei hattet es so sehr verdient.“

„Kaum weniger als du und Tobias, oder?“ Alicia nahm einen Schluck Tee. Der Blick, den sie Boris über den Rand ihrer Tasse zuwarf, war nachdenklich. „Hast du Kontakt zu ihm?“, fragte sie, ihre Stimme sehr ruhig, beinahe emotionslos. „Christoph?“

Boris drehte seine Kaffeetasse in der Hand. „So wenig wie möglich“, antwortete er.

Alicia nickte leicht. Sie zögerte, wohl weil sie spürte, wie die Gefühle in Boris brodelten, doch dann fragte sie doch: „Weißt du, wie es ihm geht?“

„Innerlich oder äußerlich?“, erkundigte sich Boris bitter. „Denn äußerlich ist er natürlich ganz sein charmantes Selbst, ein bisschen zynischer vielleicht. Innerlich… keine Ahnung. Ich habe vor Jahren aufgehört, mich für das Gefühlsleben meines Vaters zu interessieren. Wenn irgendwo in seiner Brust ein Herz schlägt, müsste er wohl sehr einsam sein. Und das geschieht ihm auch nur recht.“

Alicia seufzte leise. „Armer Christoph“, murmelte sie.

Boris schnaubte. „Er hat dein Mitgefühl nicht verdient.“

Hilflos hob Alicia die Schultern. „Ich weiß. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Er war meine erste Liebe. Und ich weiß, wie einsam er unter der Oberfläche ist.“

„Er hat vier Kinder. Wenn er einsam ist, hat er das ganz allein sich selbst zuzuschreiben“, erwiderte Boris hart. „Allein ich kann die Chancen, die ich ihm gegeben habe, ja nicht mehr an zwei Händen abzählen. Und als Dank versucht er alles, um meine Beziehung zu sabotieren, provoziert Tobias, wo er kann, geht auf ihn los, treibt ihn sogar in die Spielsucht...“ Boris schluckte schwer.

Alicia legte ihre kühle, schmale Hand auf seine und drückte sie. „Es tut mir Leid“, sagte sie leise. „Ich hätte nicht nach ihm fragen sollen. Ich weiß, was er euch angetan hat. Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, er würde zur Besinnung kommen. Aber er...“, sie brach ab und suchte stattdessen Boris‘ Blick. „Es tut mir Leid“, wiederholte sie. „Lass uns über etwas anderes reden.“

Boris nickte dankbar. „Wie ist dein neuer Job?“, fragte er.

„Schön. Mein Kollege ist sehr nett, die Praxis wunderschön und es ist toll, sich so viel Zeit für die Patienten nehmen zu können.“

„Du als Landärztin“, Boris schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, „dabei war doch mal die Charité dein großer Traum.“

„Träume können sich ändern. Natürlich ist es anders als im Krankenhaus, aber ich bin viel näher an den Menschen. Und ich bin mein eigener Herr, kann meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, ohne einen Chefarzt um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Das ist schon toll. Das habe ich damals am Fürstenhof auch sehr genossen, als ich kurz die Praxis von Dr. Niederbühl geführt habe.“

„Das freut mich für dich. Und was-...“

Er wurde durch das Klappern der Tür unterbrochen.

„… liegt an den Ventilen. Das Problem kenne ich, das hatten wir mit unseren Selbsttränken Zuhause auch“, hörte er Tobias‘ Stimme aus dem Flur und musste lächeln.

„Na großartig“, seufzte Viktor. „Ich fürchte, ich kann es mir nicht leisten, die ganze Anlage auszutauschen.“

„Erst die Gummistiefel ausziehen, Prinzessin. Vielleicht musst du sie gar nicht austauschen, manchmal-… ja, sehr gut, stell sie da hin und jetzt noch Hände waschen… so... jetzt darfst du in die Küche.“

Im nächsten Moment erschien Jule auf der Schwelle. Sie trug T-Shirt und Latzhose und ihre Augen leuchteten. Als sie Boris sah, kam sie zum ihm gelaufen und krabbelte auf seinen Schoß.

„Guten Morgen, Prinzessin“, sagte Boris lächelnd und pflückte einen Strohhalm aus ihrem zerzausten Haar. „Wart ihr schon bei den Pferden?“

Jule nickte. Boris riss sein Croissant in zwei Hälften und gab ihr eine. Viktor und Tobias kamen ebenfalls herein, noch immer in ihre Fachsimpelei vertieft.

„… nur die Ventile falsch eingestellt. Dann tut es auch eine simple Rohrzange.“

„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung von so etwas.“

„Ich schaue es mir gerne mal an.“

„Das wäre großartig.“

Boris räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Spannst du gerade meinen Mann zu irgendwelchen Reparaturarbeiten ein, Viktor? Meinen Mann, der Urlaub hat?“

Die beiden sahen auf.

„Morgen“, sagte Tobias lächelnd und kam herüber, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. „Ausgeschlafen?“

Viktor lehnte sich an die Küchentheke und grinste. „Ich bin ein armer Pferdezüchter, der jeden Cent umdrehen muss“, sagte er. „Um genau zu sein hatte ich eigentlich auch einen Anschlag auf dich vor, kleiner Bruder.“

Boris verdrehte gespielt die Augen. „Und das wars mit dem Urlaub...“

„Aber ich lasse euch erst einmal frühstücken“, gestand Viktor ihnen großmütig zu und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch.

Jule saß auf Boris‘ Schoß, knabberte an ihrem Croissant und ließ die Beinchen baumeln, während sie die Erwachsenen mit aufmerksamen Augen betrachtete.

„Und, wie geht es euch heute morgen?“, fragte Viktor und legte eine Hand sanft auf Alicias Bauch.

„Ganz gut. Er macht seine Morgengymnastik.“

Viktor lächelte. „Ich merke es.“ Er neigte sich näher und summte leise: „Hallo, kleiner Mann, hier ist dein Papa.“

Jule beobachtete ihn stumm, dann drehte sie sich zu Boris. „Da ist ein Baby drin“, flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Boris lächelte. „Das stimmt. Da ist ein Baby drin.“

Alicia sah Jule an. „Willst du das Baby mal fühlen, Jule?“

Jule sah sie mit großen Augen an, dann nickte sie zaghaft.

„Dann komm mal her.“

Eilig rutschte Jule von Boris‘ Schoß und lief zu Alicia hinüber. Alicia nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch.

„Spürst du es?“, fragte sie.

Jule runzelte die Stirn, doch dann hellte sich ihr Gesichtchen plötzlich auf. „Ja“, wisperte sie andächtig.

Alicia lächelte sanft und ließ ihre Hand los. Jule lief zurück zu Boris und er hob sie wieder auf seinen Schoß.

„Da ist ein Baby drin“, erklärte sie Boris noch einmal mit wichtiger Miene.

Die Erwachsenen mussten lachen.

„Unser kluges Mädchen“, sagte Tobias liebevoll, während Boris sie an sich drückte.

„Unser neunmalkluges Mädchen“, berichtigte er grinsend und stupste Jule auf die Nase.

 

°

 

„Ich kann dir einen sehr guten Webdesigner empfehlen. Eine guter Internetauftritt ist heutzutage einfach ein A und O, selbst für eine Pferdezucht.“

Die beiden Brüder schlenderten zwischen den Weiden entlang. Der herrliche Spätsommertag verwöhnte sie mit einem strahlendblauen Himmel und die Stuten und ihre Fohlen grasten friedlich, während neben dem Pfad Klatschmohn und Kornblumen noch in farbenprächtiger Blüte standen.

„Die Baronin hält davon leider wenig.“

„Dann lass das Gestüt außen vor und konzentrier‘ dich darauf, deine Zucht darzustellen. ‚Pferdezucht Lindbergh‘. Klingt doch gut.“ Boris zwinkerte Viktor zu.

Viktor grinste. „Das könnte mir durchaus gefallen, das gebe ich zu.“

„Ich gebe dir mal die Nummer von dem Webdesigner. Ob du ihn dann anrufst oder nicht, kannst du ja selbst entscheiden.“

Sie blieben an einer Weide stehen und schauten den Einjährigen bei ihren munteren Spielen zu.

„Der Schecke dort drüben ist von Cassie und Taifun“, sagte Viktor und deutete quer über die Wiese. „Ein Teufelskerl, wenn ich den noch zwei Jahre ordentlich ausbilde, werde ich für ihn ein schönes Sümmchen verlangen können.“

„Scheint ja wirklich gut bei dir zu laufen.“

„Vielen Dank, dass du dir die Bücher mal angeschaut hast. Mit der Buchhaltung stehe ich echt auf Kriegsfuß.“

„Kein Problem.“

„Vermutlich sollte ich mir auf längere Sicht einen Buchhalter gönnen.“

„Keine schlechte Idee. Aber fürs erste schicke ich dir das Programm, von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Das macht schon vieles leichter.“

„Danke dir.“

Viktor legte seine Arme auf den Zaun und Boris lehnte sich neben ihn. Einen Moment sahen sie schweigend zu den Pferden.

„Wie läuft es mit Tobias?“, fragte Viktor unvermittelt.

Boris lächelte. „Gut. Nein, großartig.“

Viktor wandte den Kopf und grinste leicht, als er Boris glückliches Gesicht sah. „Also ist die Ehe so, wie du es dir erhofft hast?“

Boris betrachtete den Ring an seinem Finger. „Keine Ahnung, ob es die Ehe ist. Vermutlich eher der Abstand vom Fürstenhof...“

„… ja, der hat Alicia und mir damals auch sehr gut getan...“

„… jedenfalls läuft es großartig. Perfekt.“ Boris grinste ein wenig verschämt. „Ich weiß, ich höre mich an, wie ein verliebter Schuljunge. Aber er ist es einfach. Der Eine. Der Richtige. All diesen kitschigen Kram.“

„Das freut mich ehrlich für dich, Brüderchen.“ Ein Brauner mit schmaler Blesse kam herbeigelaufen und schnupperte hoffnungsvoll an Viktors Jacke. Viktor kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren und das Pferd schnaubte zufrieden. „Und die Spielsucht?“, fragte Viktor nach einem Moment und sah wieder zu Boris.

Boris streckte ebenfalls die Hand nach dem Pferd aus und spielte mit der schwarzen Mähne. Er spürte seinen tiefen Unwillen, über das Thema zu reden, zu viele Verletzungen, zu viele Ängste schwangen darin mit, aber er wusste auch, dass Viktor sich nur Sorgen machte, wie es ein großer Bruder eben tat. Der Braune schüttelte verdrossen den Kopf, um seine ungeübten Finger loszuwerden, und Boris zog seine Hand zurück.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung“, sagte er endlich. „Tobias hat das sehr gut im Griff, wenn Christoph nicht in der Nähe ist und alles daran legt, ihn zum Spielen zu bringen.“

„Unser Vater ist so ein Dreckskerl“, knurrte Viktor leise. Er unterbrach seine Streicheleinheiten und der Braune zockelte beleidigt davon, um sich wieder zu seinen Spielkameraden zu gesellen. „Aber…?“, fragte er, als Boris nicht weitersprach. „Da kommt doch ein Aber, oder?“

Boris sah ihn an. „Er ist spielsüchtig“, sagte er, „du weißt, was das heißt. Die Versuchung wird immer dort draußen lauern. Und das macht mir natürlich Sorgen, auch wenn Tobias sehr ehrlich ist und sehr offen mit mir darüber redet. Ich kann ihm da wirklich keinen Vorwurf machen. Aber… das Misstrauen ist halt da. Auf unser gemeinsames Konto hat er keinen alleinigen Zugriff, da haben wir uns zusammen drauf geeinigt. Ich glaube, er findet das weniger tragisch als ich. Und ich… wünschte halt nur, es wäre anders. Das ist alles. Aber eigentlich ist alles in Ordnung. In bester Ordnung. Er hat schon lange nicht mehr gespielt.“

Viktor nickte verstehend. Sein Blick schweifte wieder zu den Pferden. „Gustav“, sagte er nach einem Moment.

„Gustav?“

„Ist unser Namensfavorit. Nach Alicias Großvater.“

Boris lächelte. „Schöne Idee. Aber dir ist klar, dass sie das hier in der Gegend bestimmt zu Gustl verballhornen werden, richtig?“

Viktor lachte. „Ja, damit muss er wohl leben.“

„Ich freue mich wirklich für euch.“ Boris schwieg einen Moment, dann seufzte er leise. „Und ich beneide euch“, gestand er.

Viktor sah ihn überrascht an. „Uns? Warum? Du hast Tobias und jetzt Jule und euer gemeinsames Leben… Pferde fehlen natürlich noch zu eurem Glück, aber bisher dachte ich nicht, dass du darauf so viel Wert legst.“

Boris lachte. „Pferde sind wirklich das letzte, was mir fehlt. Aber Tobias würde hin und wieder gerne einen Stall ausmisten, glaube ich.“

„Schick ihn her, damit kann ich immer dienen. Und ich schicke dir Alicia, wenn sie mal wieder das Großstadtleben vermisst.“

„Deal.“

Die beiden Brüder grinsten sich an.

„Okay, aber mal im Ernst“, sagte Viktor und wandte sich Boris zu, „worum beneidest du uns? Um Gustav?“

Boris nickte zögernd.

„Aber ich dachte, jetzt wo ihr Jule habt-...“

„Haben wir sie denn?“, unterbrach Boris ihn. „Bitte, versteh mich nicht falsch. Jule ist wunderbar und ich liebe sie. Sehr. Aber wir haben sie nur zur Pflege. Irgendwo dort draußen ist immer noch eine Mutter, die sie vielleicht irgendwann wieder zurück haben will.“

„Ach, Brüderchen...“

„Ich weiß. Ich sollte nicht darüber nachdenken, sondern die Zeit genießen, die wir mit ihr haben. Das musst du mir nicht sagen, ich sage es mir selbst jeden Tag. Trotzdem… ich beneide dich um diese Sicherheit, die du haben wirst, verstehst du? Dieses Kind wird immer dein Sohn sein, egal was passiert. Diese Sicherheit wünsche ich mir halt auch. Das ist alles.“

„Ich verstehe“, sagte Viktor, „wirklich. Und ich hoffe, dass sich für euch alles zum Guten wendet. Ihr seht so glücklich aus, ihr drei.“

Boris lächelte sanft. „Wir sind glücklich. Jule passt perfekt zu uns. Ich grübele mal wieder zu viel, das ist alles.“

„Eine perfekte kleine Familie.“

„Fehlt noch der Hund.“

„Und die Katze.“

„Und der weiße Gartenzaun.“

Sie lachten.

„Apropos perfekte kleine Familie...“, sagte Viktor dann zögernd, „Mama hat sich bei uns gemeldet.“

„Oh.“

„Ja, sie… sie will sich mit uns treffen. Sich versöhnen, sagt sie.“

„Was sagt Alicia dazu?“

„Sie ist nicht begeistert, das kannst du dir ja vorstellen.“

Boris nickte. „Und du?“

„Ich? Keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt...“ Viktor fuhr nachdenklich über ein Astloch im Zaun. „Hast du viel Kontakt zu ihr?“

„Viel? Nein. Aber hin und wieder.“

„Wie geht’s ihr so?“

„Gut, so weit ich das beurteilen kann. Miss X läuft gut, sie ist viel unterwegs und scheint es zu genießen.“ Boris schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist seltsam. Du warst von uns beiden immer das Mamakind, nicht ich.“

„Und du warst ein ausgemachtes Papakind. So ändern sich die Dinge.“

„Ey, ich war fünf, als Mama gehen musste. Ich hatte keine Chance, ein Mamakind zu werden. Und zwischen euch zwei kam ohnehin niemand.“

Viktor grinste. „So viel hast du auch mit fünf schon gemerkt, oder was?“ Er seufzte schwer. „Gott, wenn ich Mama nicht gehabt hätte, wäre das zwischen mir und Christoph schon viel früher explodiert. Ich war richtig froh, als du dich angekündigt hast, weißt du das? Endlich nicht mehr der alleinige Gegenstand von Christophs Aufmerksamkeit sein, endlich nicht mehr allein all seinen Erwartungen gerecht werden müssen… das dachte ich zumindest.“

„Du hattest nur leider vergessen, dass du immer noch sein Erstgeborener warst.“

„Und dass man Christophs Besitzansprüche erst recht weckt, wenn man sich ihm entziehen will.“

„Richtig.“ Boris betrachtete seinen Bruder nachdenklich. „Sie fehlt dir, oder?“

Viktor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist meine Mutter. Aber sie hat Alicia etwas so furchtbares angetan, dass es mir immer noch schwer fallen würde, einfach zum Status Quo zurückzukehren. Ich überlasse Alicia die Entscheidung. Und wenn sie Xenia nicht in unserem Leben haben möchte, schließe ich mich ihr ohne Wenn und Aber an.“

Boris nickte. „Es würde sie sehr glücklich machen, wieder Kontakt zu dir zu haben, da bin ich mir sicher.“

Viktor sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Das hilft mir nicht wirklich weiter, aber danke.“

„Ich wollte es nur gesagt haben“, verteidigte sich Boris. „Sie ist immerhin auch meine Mutter. Und jetzt, wo ich meinen Status als Papakind unwiderruflich verspielt habe...“

„… denkst du, du könntest es ja mal als Mamakind versuchen?“

Boris zuckte die Achseln und grinste.

Viktor stieß sich vom Zaun ab. „Wollen wir zurück?“

„Du willst ja nur überprüfen, ob Tobi auch deine Tränke ordentlich repariert hat“, spöttelte Boris, während sie gemeinsam den Rückweg antraten.

„Allerdings. Und wenn er damit fertig ist, könnte er sich eigentlich direkt auch mal den Stromzaun oben an der Koppel anschauen, der hat immer mal so Aussetzer und-...“

Boris versetzte ihm einen leichten, aber gezielten Schlag in die Seite.

„Au“, machte Viktor protestierend.

„Untersteh dich!“, warnte Boris ihn. „Eine Reparatur hattest du gut, aber jetzt hat er Urlaub!“

Sein Bruder seufzte theatralisch. „Na gut, ich verspreche es. Obwohl, wenn er es mir doch von sich aus anbietet...“

„Viktor!“

„Okay, okay...“

Sie näherten sich der rückwärtigen Seite der Ställe. Lautes Gelächter schallte ihnen von dort entgegen. Erstaunt betraten sie die leere Stallgasse, wo ihnen ein von oben bis unten mit Stroh bedeckter Dreikäsehoch entgegen rannte. Die Ähnlichkeit zu einer Strohgarbe war weit frappierender als zu einem vierjährigen Mädchen.

„Boris!“, quietschte sie.

„Jule?“, fragte Boris verblüfft, als hinter ihr ein kaum weniger strohbedeckter Tobias aus der Box kam.

„Na warte, du kleiner Schlingel!“

Jule kreischte vergnügt und versteckte sich eilig hinter Boris‘ Beinen.

Lachend kam Tobias hinter ihr her und die beiden lieferten sich eine Verfolgungsjagd um Boris herum, bis Jule sich schließlich in Boris‘ Arme flüchtete.

„Das ist ganz und gar gegen die Regeln“, protestierte Tobias.

„Gar nicht“, gab Jule zurück und grinste frech.

„Stopp!“, sagte Boris laut und die beiden schauten ihn überrascht an, als würden sie ihn jetzt erst richtig zur Kenntnis nehmen.

„Hallo“, sagte Tobias und machte Anstalten, ihn zu küssen. „Wieder zurück?“

Boris machte eilig einen Schritt zurück. „Nichts für ungut, aber du bist voller Stroh, mein Schatz!“

Tobias sah an sich herunter und machte eine bedröppelte Miene. Verlegen fuhr er mit einer Hand durch sein verwuscheltes Haar, das er damit nur noch mehr in Unordnung brachte.

„Jule und ich haben ausgemistet“, erklärte er.

„Sollte das Stroh beim Ausmisten nicht in der Box landen? Und nicht auf einem kleinen Kind? Völlig zu schweigen von einem erwachsenen Mann?“

Tobias machte eine empörte Miene und zeigte auf Jule. „Jule ist schuld!“

„Gar nicht!“, machte Jule mit hellem Stimmchen.

„Oh doch! Sie hat mich mit Stroh beworfen!“

„Tobias hat mich auch beworfen!“

„Aber Jule hat angefangen!“

Darauf wusste Jule offensichtlich nichts mehr zu sagen, denn sie verbarg eilig ihr Gesichtchen an Boris‘ Hals.

„Ist das etwa wahr, Jule?“, fragte Boris mit gespieltem Entsetzen und spürte ihr verlegenes Grinsen an seinem Hals. Er verbiss sich ein Lachen. „Dann hat Tobias vielleicht ein Recht dazu, dich zu kitzeln, denkst du nicht auch?“

Jule schüttelte inbrünstig den Kopf.

„Und warum nicht?“

„Weil...“, Jule kaute ratlos an ihrer Unterlippe, dann funkelten ihre blauen Augen plötzlich spitzbübisch, „er ist erwachsen und ich bin ein Kind.“

Die Männer lachten auf.

„Da hat sie recht“, sagte Boris zu Tobias und zuckte die Schultern, „tut mir Leid.“ Er setzte Jule auf den Boden und fuhr ihr grinsend über den blonden Schopf. Einzelne Strohhalme rieselten unter seinen Händen zu Boden und er wischte sich seufzend die Hände an seiner Hose ab. „Du wanderst sofort unter die Dusche, Fräulein.“ Er sah zu Tobias. „Und du auch, wenn wir schon einmal dabei sind.“

Tobias‘ Augen glitzerten schelmisch. Er ging in die Knie und flüsterte Jule etwas ins Ohr.

„Einverstanden?“, fragte er.

Die Kleine nickte eifrig. „Ja.“

Sie schob ihre Hand in die von Boris. „Du musst dir erst angucken, wie gut ich ausgemistet habe“, sagte sie.

„Ja, allerdings, das musst du“, bestätigte Tobias augenzwinkernd und gab Boris einen sanften Schubs.

Boris, der genau ahnte, worauf das hinauslief, musste lachen. „Ist sie so besonders, diese Box?“

„Ausnehmend besonders.“

Grinsend ließ Boris sich von Tobias und Jule die Stallgasse entlang ziehen.

„Das habt ihr wirklich wunderschön gemacht“, lobte er, „sieht sehr schön sauber und weich aus, geradezu gemütlich.“

„Nicht wahr?“ Und mit einer schnellen Bewegung bückte sich Tobias, haschte eine Handvoll Stroh und warf sie Boris ins Gesicht.

„Ey!“

„Ich finde es überhaupt nicht in Ordnung, dass du als einziger der Familie so unstrohig bist“, erklärte er grinsend.

„Na warte!“ Mit einer schnellen Bewegung klaubte Boris ebenfalls zwei Hände voll Stroh auf und warf sie Jule und Tobias entgegen. Jule quietschte und suchte eilig Schutz hinter Tobias, der den Gegenangriff bereits mit Leidenschaft parierte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren sie alle drei in eine wilde Strohschlacht mit ständig wechselnden Fronten verwickelt, die schließlich darin endete, dass Tobias im Stroh landete und Boris und Jule ihn hemmungslos durchkitzelten.

„Ich ergebe mich!“, ächzte er. „Ich ergebe mich!“

Boris ließ sich lachend neben ihn fallen und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Na gut, dann erkläre ich mich und Jule zu Siegern der großen Strohschlacht am Gestüt Lindbergh.“

„Dem kann ich wohl nichts hinzufügen“, schnaufte Tobias und streckte beide Arme aus, um Boris und Jule an sich zu ziehen. „Kommt her, ihr Strohmonster.“

Lachend lagen sie zusammen im Stroh. Jule saß neben ihnen und zerpflückte ein paar Strohhalme.

„Und, konntest du die Tränke reparieren?“, fragte Boris.

„Na klar, war ein Klacks. Keine Tränke widersteht mir.“

„Du Held.“

„Und du? Die Buchhaltung besiegt?“

„Unter anderem. Und Viktor ein paar Tipps für eine Internetseite gegeben.“

„Ist Viktor der Papa von Alicias Baby?“, fragte Jule plötzlich.

„Hoffe ich doch“, murmelte Boris halblaut, „bei dieser Familie weiß man ja nie“, worauf ihn Tobias strafend in die Seite piekste.

„Ja, Prinzessin, Viktor ist der Papa.“

Jule nickte und zerriss einen weiteren Strohhalm.

„Hey“, Tobias richtete sich auf, „ist alles in Ordnung, Kleines?“

Jule sah hoch. „Haben alle Kinder einen Papa?“

Boris kam ebenfalls hoch und setzte sich neben sie. „Was ist los, Jule?“

Jule sah auf ihre kleinen Hände, die unruhig mit dem Stroh spielten. „Ich habe keinen“, sagte sie so leise, als würde sie damit etwas Böses gestehen.

„Oh, Julchen“, murmelte Boris. Er zog sie in seine Arme, während er hilflos zu Tobias sah, doch auch dieser zuckte nur ratlos die Schultern.

Jule schwieg einen Augenblick, dann sah sie zu Boris hoch. „Können… können wir nicht so tun, als du mein Papa wärst? Und Tobias?“, fragte sie zaghaft.

Boris‘ Herz klopfte so heftig, dass er es bis in seine Kehle spürte. Er räusperte sich. „Klar“, brachte er heraus, „klar können wir so tun, Prinzessin.“

„Kann… kann ich denn zwei Papas haben?“, fragte sie, offensichtlich aufrichtig besorgt, irgendwelche Regeln zu verletzten.

Tobias setzte sich auf ihre andere Seite. „Klar geht das“, sagte er, „ich sage dir, wie wir das machen: Boris ist einfach dein Papa und ich bin dein Vati. Dann gibt es keine Verwechslungen. Klingt das gut?“

Jules Augen strahlten. „Ja“, sagte sie und probierte dann direkt das neue Wort aus: „Vati.“

Tobias lächelte gerührt und küsste sie auf den Kopf. Boris hatte einen dicken Kloß in der Kehle und musste heftig gegen die Tränen ankämpfen, als Jule sich zu ihm umwandte.

„Papa“, sagte sie und Boris drückte sie an sich, zu überwältigt, um etwas zu sagen. Er spürte Tobias‘ Hand auf seinem Rücken und spürte, wie er den Kampf gegen die Tränen verlor. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Tobias‘ Schulter und Tobias hielt sie beide fest.

„Glücklich?“, hauchte er in Boris‘ Ohr.

Boris konnte nur nicken.

 

 

°°°

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... und hier wollen wir sie zurücklassen, unsere kleine Familie. Mögen sie immer so glücklich sein wie in diesem Moment.
> 
> Ich danke euch allen vielmals dafür, dass ihr meine Geschichten so regelmäßig gelesen habt. Vor allem But I do know one and one is two ist inzwischen die meistgelesene aller unserer Geschichten, was allein euch zu verdanken ist. Ein riesiges Dankeschön auch für die Reviews von didou180386, Sonnenzeit und vor allem schappi!
> 
> Liebe schappi, du hast meine Muse so oft wieder hervorgelockt, immer so geduldig auf neue Kapitel gewartet und mich jedes Mal mit wunderbaren Kommentaren überrascht. Danke dir sehr dafür! Es hat viel Spaß gemacht, sich mit dir über die Beiden auszutauschen!
> 
> Ich wünsche euch allen noch viel Spaß mit den beiden Süßen auf den letzten und hoffentlich überaus romantischen Metern. Ich werde es natürlich auch noch bis zum Ende weiterschauen, auch wenn mich das Drumherum nur noch nervt. Jeder Blick der Beiden ist es wert, auch den Rest zu ertragen... :)
> 
> Es war eine schöne Zeit in diesem Fandom und vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal woanders wieder (Nachtauge und mich zieht es als nächstes ins Marvel-Universum zu Steve und Bucky, falls daran jemand Interesse hat...).
> 
> Liebe Grüße und noch einmal Danke!
> 
> Nachtwölfin


End file.
